The present invention relates to a microchip processing apparatus for performing analysis by a method, such as microchip electrophoresis method and micro liquid chromatography.
The microchip processing apparatus comprises at least a holding part for holding a microchip, the holding part having at least a main separation channel in which analysis is performed while a solution moves inside a plate-like member, a dispensing probe for drawing a sample or a reagent, the probe being inserted from above into a container having a sample or a reagent and injecting to a prescribed position on the microchip held by the holding part, and a dispensing probe driving mechanism for moving the dispensing probe between prescribed positions of the microchip and the container.
In microchip electrophoresis, a sample such as DNA, RNA or protein introduced on one side of a main separation channel is electrophoretically separated toward the other end of that channel by voltage applied to both ends of that channel.
In microchip electrophoresis, an apparatus that automatically performs filling of buffer solution, dispensing of samples, electrophoresis, and detection of separated sample components by repeatedly using a single microchip having one electrophoresis channel has been developed (see Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, electrophoresis apparatus having plural channels in order to raise operating efficiency of analysis also have been proposed. For example, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses an apparatus having 12 channels, and after manually performing filling of the separation buffer solution and dispensing of the samples, it electrophoretically separates them sequentially from the 12 channels and obtains data.
Non-Patent Document 2 discloses another device having 12 channels using capillaries, and it is made so as to automatically perform filling of separation buffer solution, dispensing of samples, electrophoretic separation, and data acquisition.
In micro liquid chromatography, the microchip has a liquid delivery channel including a separation channel as a main channel, and separates and analyzes a sample introduced to one side of the separation column by moving it toward the other end of the separation channel (see Non-Patent Document 3).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. H10-246721
Non-Patent Document 1: “Bunseki” [Analytical Sciences], No. 5, pp. 267-270 (2002)
Non-Patent Document 2: Electrophoresis 2003, 24, 93-95
Non-Patent Document 3: Anal. Chem., 70, 3790 (1998)